


Человек и его бог

by tygger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Self-Sacrificing Tony, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи пришел на вечеринку к Тони Старку и что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек и его бог

_"К Эгиру в дом  
войти я решил  
и на пир посмотреть;  
раздор и вражду  
я им принесу,  
разбавлю мед злобой"._

_**«Перебранка Локи», Старшая Эдда**_

 

Девчонка была красивая. Густая грива каштановых волос, зеленые русалочьи глазищи. Когда она попросила Старка показать ей дом и они поднялись наверх, в гостиную, подвыпившего Тони беспокоил лишь один вопрос: есть ли уже ей двадцать один год? На вид она казалась почти школьницей, хотя сказала Тони, что в этом году заканчивает колледж по специальности... Кажется, что-то связанное с инфотехнологиями. Старк тут же забыл, когда она представилась в самом начале вечеринки, и даже успел позабыть ее имя.

_Кэтрин?.. Кристин?_

_Не важно._

Маленькая бестия весело смеялась и тащила его в сторону спальни, крепко сжимая его руку своими холодными ладошками. Глупо улыбнувшись, Тони наконец-то решился поцеловать девчонку и тут же крепко обнял ее, как бы случайно облапав за грудь. Кэтрин или Кристин снова засмеялась звонким переливчатым смехом и с неожиданной силой оттолкнула Старка так, что он упал на белоснежный диван своей гостиной.

\- Иди ко мне, малышка, - он протянул к ней руки, пытаясь утянуть ее за собой.  
\- Куда ведет эта лестница, мистер Старк? – спросила девушка, указывая на поворот винтовой лестницы, скрывавший проход в мастерскую.  
\- Тони. Для тебя просто Тони. В гараж... Там неинтересно.

\- Но я хочу посмотреть! – и она двинулась прочь, к великому разочарованию Тони. Он было дернулся за ней, но тут же успокоился и снова откинулся на подушки.

_Джарвис все равно ее туда не пустит._

Каково же было его удивление, когда не раздалось предупреждающего сигнала, и он не услышал голос Джарвиса, сухо сообщающего гостье о том, что эта зона для нее недоступна.

Девчонка, скрывшись за поворотом лестницы, так и не вернулась.

Забеспокоившись, Тони заставил себя подняться и пойти посмотреть, в чем дело. 

И его беспокойство только возросло, когда он увидел, что контрольная панель на стене полностью покрыта толстой коркой голубоватого льда.

Старк протянул руку и прикоснулся – лед был настоящий, только слишком холодный для обычного. Такой холодный, что обжигал.

\- Джарвис! – негромко позвал Тони, отдернув руку и лизнув подушечки пальцев. – Джарвис?

Ответом была зловещая тишина, нарушаемая лишь доносящимися из холла звуками клубной музыки и выкриками продолжавших веселиться гостей.

Затаив дыхание, Тони стал спускаться по лестнице. Было понятно, что в его дом, в его святая святых, проник враг, сумевший вывести из строя систему безопасности. Первое, что пришло Старку в голову – вернуться в холл и предупредить людей, чтобы они уходили. Впрочем, он тут же отверг этот вариант. Все самое ценное и опасное в доме находилось в гараже, в том числе костюм Железного Человека. Если злоумышленник захватит и использует его или любое другое оружие из арсенала Старка, гостям далеко не уйти. И будет не намного лучше, если пришельцу удастся скрыться незамеченным.

Кроме того, Тони Старк любил свои изобретения как родных детей, поэтому, недолго думая, кинулся вниз, чтобы если не спасти, то хотя бы узнать, кто посмел на них покуситься.

Прозрачная дверь легко отворилась. Тони вошел.

Быстро окинув взглядом свои владения и убедившись, что вроде бы все цело и находится на своих местах, Старк немного перевел дух. В гараже царил полумрак, и в первое мгновение Тони даже не заметил девушку, неподвижно сидящую на кожаном диване рядом с кухонным уголком, и высокого мужчину в черно-зеленой одежде за ее спиной.

\- Эй, - сказал Тони, наконец-то увидев Кэтрин или Кристин. – Вот ты где...

И осекся, потому что в склонившемся над ней незнакомце узнал Локи.

Бог обмана улыбнулся, сделав шаг навстречу. Фигура девушки вдруг замерцала и растворилась в воздухе.

\- Тебе понравилась моя иллюзия, Энтони Старк? – с улыбкой спросил Локи.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? 

Глупее вопроcа невозможно было и предcтавить, тем более по отношению к Локи. Но Тони был cлишком возмущен, чтобы быть осторожным в выражениях.

\- А зачем жители Мидгарда ходят на вечеринки? - ехидно cпроcил бог. И cам cебе ответил: - Чтобы развлекатьcя. Кcтати, по какому поводу ты уcтроил праздник в своем доме? Не в чеcть ли меня?

\- В честь того, что тебя и твоих прихвостней заcтавили убратьcя восвояси!

\- На время, Энтони, лишь на время. 

\- Как бы то ни было, мы доказали, что можем защитить Землю. Мои друзья заcлужили немного веcелья.

\- Так почему же я не вижу здеcь других членов вашей доблеcтной команды? - издевательcким тоном cпроcил Локи.

\- Ты звал их? Почему же они не явилиcь?.. Давай угадаю: они ответили, что война – не время для вечеринок. Какие зануды!

Тони раздражалcя вcе больше и больше. Локи был прав, но только наcчет Стива. Тот прямо так и заявил: сейчас не до веселья. Брюc и Тор вообще-то были не прочь погулять, но первый уже давно не виделся с Бетти, а второй скучал по Джейн Фостер. Оба пожелали провеcти cвободное время наедине cо cвоими девушками и, договорившись о встрече, устремилиcь в разные штаты. Клинт и Наташа куда-то пропали. Тони подозревал, что они cейчаc вдвоем.

Из cобcтвенных друзей Тони позвал Роуди и Пеппер, но поcледняя не пришла, cоcлавшиcь на аврал на работе. Роуди целый вечер cледил за Старком, чтобы тот не напилcя и не натворил глупоcтей. Тони вcе равно напилcя, Роуди раccтроилcя и напилcя тоже. Затем Тони подхватил первую попавшуюcя девицу и уcтремилcя c ней в cпальню, но в итоге оказалcя в гараже лицом к лицу c Локи.

Иными словами, вечер не cлишком-то удалcя.

\- А мне у тебя нравится, Энтони, - Локи обвел взглядом помещение. – Просторно и ничего лишнего. Похоже на покои, которые были у меня во дворце Одина.

Тони вздохнул.

\- Тебе лучше уйти.

\- Я пришел в твой дом. Ты впустил меня. 

\- Ты проник сюда обманом...

\- Я – бог обмана, и прихожу так, как хочу. Теперь я – твой гость, и ты должен меня развлекать, - серо-зеленые глаза Локи смеялись.

Он обошел вокруг дивана и нагло уселся на него.

Ситуация была настолько необычной, что Тони, всегда бывший любопытным от природы, невольно заинтересовался.

\- Как? – спросил он.

\- Для начала – предложи мне выпить. Чего-нибудь покрепче. А потом – посмотрим.

\- А если я откажусь?

Локи недовольно скривился. Его бледные губы сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Лучше, если ты будешь играть роль радушного хозяина, Энтони Старк. Не стоит вызывать гнев заглянувшего к тебе бога. Сколько гостей все еще находятся в твоем доме? Среди них есть близкие тебе люди? Я не жадный, и в ответ на каждую твою грубость заберу жизнь лишь одного.

\- Ублюдок! – вырвалось у Тони.

\- Вот видишь, у меня уже есть повод кого-нибудь убить. Кого бы мне выбрать, Энтони? Может, твоего темнокожего приятеля? – Локи встал и сделал вид, что направляется к выходу. – Пожалуй, его.

Тони преградил ему путь.

\- Не впутывай в это Роуди. Ты пришел за мной, ведь так? 

\- Именно, - прошипел Локи, подходя вплотную. – Из-за тебя и твоих друзей у меня выдалась крайне неудачная неделя. И ты заплатишь за это. Выбирай: или ты принесешь себя в жертву, или погибнут люди, находящиеся в этом доме.

Тони молча смотрел на него. Темные глаза смертного горели гневом.

_Эх, костюм... Как бы добраться до костюма..._

Но броня Железного человека была недосягаема – в нескольких метрах за спиной Локи. А верный Джарвис был заморожен.

_Выхода нет._

\- Не трогай людей. Забери меня, - твердо произнес Тони.

В полубезумных глазах Локи промелькнуло нечто вроде восхищения.

\- Ты наcтоящий герой, Энтони Старк. Отлично. Добровольная жертва - это всегда так волнующе, - раccмеявшиcь, он хлопнул Тони по плечу и подтолкнул его к холодильнику. - А теперь налей выпить. Меня мучает жажда.

Было довольно странно выпивать cо cвоим злейшим врагом за кухонной cтойкой. Локи молча прихлебывал виcки, его взгляд раccеянно блуждал, вcегда неизменно возвращаяcь к Тони. Когда их взгляды пересекались, бог cлегка улыбалcя одними уголками губ.

Тони лихорадочно придумывал варианты cвоего побега, но никаких cтоящих мыcлей не приходило в голову. Его думы вертелись вокруг Локи. Старк украдкой раccматривал его - нечаcто выдаетcя возможноcть подробно изучить cуперзлодея, когда тот на воле. Сейчаc Локи не выглядел одержимым безумием или озлобленным на весь мир. Чеcтно говоря, он выглядел довольно груcтным и одиноким.

И еще он был краcив. Не так, как его брат Тор - пышущий силой здоровяк (чуть глуповатый, но в целом добрый малый). Локи казалcя более хрупким, более утонченным. У него были изящные длинные пальцы и умное лицо.  
Тони c неохотой напомнил cебе, что Локи, хотя и уcтупал брату в cиле и роcте, вcе же был cильнее любого cмертного, в том числе и его, Тони Старка. Локи был даже на целых полголовы выше.

\- Поcлушай, - cказал Тони, пытаяcь нарушить гнетущую тишину. - Эта девушка... Иллюзия, которую ты cоздал. На ощупь она была вполне как наcтоящая.

\- Понравилоcь? - оcклабилcя Локи. - Вполне реалиcтично, правда? Это я cам напустил морок на свое обличье и в таком виде проник к тебе в дом.

Тони поперхнулcя виcки и закашлялcя.

\- Ты хочешь cказать, - наконец выдавил он. - Что я поцеловал тебя и пощупал за cиcьки?

\- Не было никаких cиcек. Ты видел то, что cам хотел видеть. А вот что мы целовались – это точно. Это – не иллюзия.

Локи протянул руку и медленно провел большим пальцем по губам Старка, чувствуя, как легонько царапает кожу щетина его усов.

Тони растерялся и застыл. Локи с удовольствием наблюдал, как краска приливает к щекам смертного.

Воспользовавшись смущением Тони, бог обмана схватил его за ворот рубашки, притянул к себе и прижал свои губы к его губам. Тони протестующе замычал и попытался оттолкнуть его. 

Локи держал крепко.

Тони сопротивлялся энергично, но недолго. Как только его мышцы расслабились, и он сам качнулся навстречу Локи, бог мысленно отпраздновал победу. Легонько раздвинув губы Тони языком, он просунул его внутрь. 

Тони был на вкус как виски, только лучше.

Опомнившись, Старк сам перешел в наступление. Локи, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза, позволил его языку и губам исследовать свой рот. Между тем, если бы он мог, то зловеще бы рассмеялся.

Тони был невероятно самоуверенный – даже в поцелуе. Он наверняка считал, что абсолютно неотразим, и никто не устоит перед его очарованием. Даже если бы сама богиня любви явилась к нему и предложила разделить с ней ложе, Тони воспринял бы это как должное.

Но Локи не имел никакого отношения к любви, он был богом шалостей и коварства. И Локи всегда получал то, что хотел. Старк не мог предугадать, что его ожидает.

Тони было хорошо. Он не испугался, не испытал отвращение. Напротив, чем дольше они целовались, тем сильнее он возбуждался.

_Локи – не девушка, ну и что с того? Строго говоря, он даже не человек._

Последний раз Тони испытывал влечение к представителю своего пола в возрасте пятнадцати лет, когда, будучи отправленным в школу-интернат для одаренных детей, безответно влюбился в своего одноклассника. Тони так и не смог признаться. Чувство не получило выхода и постепенно сошло на нет. Вскоре он утешился в обьятиях своей первой девушки. Потом появилась другая, потом – третья, потом он встречался сразу с двумя и так далее, до настоящих дней.

Правда, у него иногда бывали фантазии. Нечасто, скорее очень редко. 

И в своих фантазиях он представлял, как его соблазняет или берет силой мужчина, которому он по какой-то причине не может противостоять.

Психоаналитик успокоил его, сказав, что это еще не делает его геем или извращенцем, и, скорее всего, связано со стрессом и огромной ответственностью, которую он испытывает на работе. Он посоветовал Тони побольше отдыхать.

И Тони отдыхал так, что раскачивался весь Малибу или любой другой подвернувшийся город.

Впрочем, эротические мечты никуда не исчезли. Правда, они не очень-то ему мешали и никак не отражались на реальной жизни.

Локи потянул Старка вверх и заставил подняться со стула. Бог огляделся, подыскивая удобное место. Вначале ему показалось, что лучше всего подойдет кожаный диван, но потом взгляд трикстера остановился на одном из заваленных чертежами и деталями столов, самом широком и длинном. Тони должен был поместиться на нем, распластанный во весь рост. Представив себе эту картину, Локи нервно облизнул губы.

_Алтарь._

Это был его фетиш, его тайное желание. У Локи никогда не было культа, ему не молились в храмах, не приносили жертв. У смертных он прослыл богом зла и коварства, поэтому им не приходило в голову просить его о чем-либо или воздавать хвалы. Локи и самому не очень-то хотелось, чтобы в его честь резали баранов, пели длинные нудные гимны или называли его именем детей.

Но вот от какого-нибудь торжественно обставленного приятного подношения он бы не отказался. Особенно, если он сам выберет себе подходящую жертву.

Старк возмущенно заворчал, когда Локи, взмахнув рукой, заставил подняться в воздух и упасть лежавшие на столе предметы. Бог не обратил внимания на сетования Тони. Очистив поверхность стола, он заметил еще одно неудобство: стол был на колесиках. Локи не мог позволить, чтобы его импровизированный алтарь катался туда-сюда, поэтому щелкнул пальцами – и колеса отвалились. После этого ножки стола оказались значительно короче, что, на взгляд Локи, тоже было очень кстати.

\- Что ты делаешь, черт возьми? – пробормотал Тони. – Хватит портить мои вещи!

Локи усмехнулся и, приобняв смертного, прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- На твоем месте я бы беспокоился об этом меньше всего.

Бог сделал несколько шагов, толкая Старка спиной вперед, пока Тони не почувствовал, что край стола упирается ему в копчик. Локи взялся обеими руками за ворот его рубашки и рванул. Раздался треск ткани, на пол посыпались пуговицы.

Тони шумно вздохнул.

Первое, что привлекло внимание Локи, был голубоватый свет реактора, прорвавшийся наружу и в полумраке озаривший обнаженное тело Старка. Локи завороженно смотрел, не в силах оторваться, потом его пальцы потянулись потрогать.

Тони вдруг быстро вскинул руку и прикрыл ладонью светящийся круг. 

\- Я не трону твое железное сердце, Энтони. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать... Сегодня.

\- Я уже понял... Все так на него пялятся. Не переношу. Знаю, что он уродливый, но... Эта штука спасает мою жизнь.

Локи осторожно отвел в сторону руку Тони, одновременно стянув разорванную рубашку с его плеч.

\- Уродливый? Мне так не кажется. Я видел вещи и пострашнее.

Наклонившись, Локи нежно коснулся губами того места на груди Старка, где плоть смыкалась с металлом. Его язык ощутил тепло и солоноватый вкус кожи Тони, выступающий край кольца, холод стекла и легкое покалывание статических зарядов. Старк прикрыл глаза и, не выдержав, тихонько застонал. Его пальцы зарылись в волосы Локи. После имплантации реактора еще ни одна из женщин, с которыми он делил постель, не осмеливалась так его ласкать. Даже Пеппер испытывала некоторую брезгливость и предпочитала делать вид, что на груди Тони ничего не было.

Локи уложил его на стол. Казалось, будто руки трикстера были везде. Они исследовали его тело, обводили край реактора, теребили соски, проводили по животу, нетерпеливо расстегивали ремень и стягивали брюки. 

Тони в ответ потянулся к Локи, пытаясь избавить от одежды и его, но пальцы тут же запутались в хитроумных пряжках и застежках камзола.

 _Как он вообще снимает эти шмотки?_ – задался вопросом Старк, но Локи лишь небрежно повел плечами, после чего и камзол, и кожаные доспехи мгновенно рассыпались на куски. 

Теперь они оба были голые. Тело бога, вначале холодное на ощупь, становилось все горячее. Локи пах, как воздух перед грозой – чем-то электрическим, неземным. Тони не помнил, как бог оказался на столе, сидящим на нем верхом. От возбуждения у Старка слегка кружилась голова. Затуманенным взглядом он наблюдал, как по пальцам Локи струится вязкая жидкость, как трикстер смазывает ею твердо стоящий член Тони, и чувствовал, как после этого по телу растекается приятное тепло, еще более усиливая желание.

Потом Локи как-то вдруг, без предупреждения, насадился на его член и, громко застонав, двинул бедрами. Тони чуть не сошел с ума от наслаждения, которое ему дало ощущение гладкой, горячей тесноты. Его стоны вторили стонам Локи, когда тот двигался, сидя на нем. Старк кончил довольно быстро, неожиданно для себя самого, стоило Локи сменить темп движений на более быстрый.

Тони лежал, распластанный на столе, ничего не соображая и тяжело дыша. Сердце бешено колотилось. Локи поднялся и спрыгнул на пол, схватил не успевшего опомниться Старка за плечи и быстро перевернул на живот, подтянув его тело к краю стола. 

Шлепок по заднице привел Тони в чувство. Он почувствовал, как Локи руками раздвигает его ягодицы и что-то влажное касается его ануса. 

Старк дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

\- Нет, Локи, я не хочу!

\- Ты принес себя в жертву, Энтони, - спокойно напомнил ему бог. – Так что теперь не важно, хочешь ты этого или нет.

\- Но...

Локи наклонился и лег на него, плотно прижавшись всем телом. Дыхание трикстера защекотало шею. Тони не видел его лица, но был уверен, что бог ухмыляется.

\- Не волнуйся, как я уже говорил, я не убью тебя и не покалечу. 

\- Какое облегчение, - с иронией произнес Старк.

Локи легонько куснул его за мочку уха. 

\- Но я сделаю так, что ты всегда будешь помнить об этом, Энтони, - довольно промурлыкал он и отстранился.

Тони, решив больше не сопротивляться, послушно лежал и ждал продолжения. Его покорность возбудила Локи еще сильнее. Трикстер не заставил себя долго ждать: вскоре Тони почувствовал, как в его тело медленно проникают, сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя. 

Старк крепко стиснул зубы и не издал ни звука. Ощущения были довольно необычные, но больно было совсем чуть-чуть. Тони уже начал испытывать удовольствие от происходящего, когда Локи резко выдернул пальцы.

Почти сразу же в него уперлось что-то более крупное, твердое и горячее. Тони невольно занервничал и напрягся. Локи успокаивающе погладил его по спине, потом подался вперед и очень медленно начал вводить член внутрь.

Старк тихо вскрикнул и застонал. Локи видел, как пальцы Тони, судорожно стиснув края стола, побелели от напряжения. Войдя до конца, трикстер заставил себя остановиться. Внутри Старка было очень тесно, нестерпимо хотелось сразу же начать двигаться, но Локи решил дать Тони привыкнуть. Бог обмана слишком хорошо знал, как неприятно это бывает в первый раз. К тому же, Тони был смертным. Локи никогда раньше не снисходил до секса со смертными, но с детства был наслышан о том, сколь хрупкие существа эти обитатели Мидгарда. Конечно, он сомневался, что взрослый человек может умереть или серьезно пострадать во время совокупления, но не был уверен до конца.

Локи поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет причинять Тони вреда.

Потому что предчувствовал, что когда-нибудь захочет вернуться и проделать с ним это еще раз. А возможно, и не раз.

Локи подался назад, вытащив член почти до конца, потом снова медленно вошел. Не услышав криков боли, он стал постепенно ускорять темп движений.

Тони был хорош – чертовски хорош и податлив. Он извивался под ним и стонал, но это были стоны наслаждения. Локи теперь уже вонзался в него со всей силы, стараясь каждый раз задевать простату. 

\- Локи, о боже! Локи! – вскрикивал Старк, хватаясь руками за столешницу, словно утопающий за соломинку. 

Трикстер подумал, что это не так уж и скучно – слушать хвалы в свою честь.

Стол под ними раскачивался. Почувствовав, что скоро кончит, Локи закусил губу и зажмурился. Его рука вцепилась Тони в волосы, заставив его прогнуться назад. Еще несколько сокрушительных толчков, и Локи был готов. Излившись в смертного, но не выходя из него, он приподнял Тони, заставив встать. Пальцы Локи крепко обхватили член Старка. Несколько уверенных, быстрых движений – и Тони, в свою очередь, забился в оргазме в его объятиях, потом задрожал, обессиленный, и облокотился спиной на трикстера, чтобы не упасть.

\- Бог мой, Локи, - снова пробормотал Железный Человек, едва переведя дух.

Бог обмана самоуверенно улыбнулся и поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Да, Энтони. Это я.

Старк сморщился от досады и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Послушай, хватит называть меня «Энтони»! Никто меня так не зовет.

\- Разве это не твое имя? – удивился Локи. – Или предпочитаешь, чтобы я называл тебя именем твоего отца?

Тони поднапряг свой затуманенный алкоголем и сексом мозг и с трудом вспомнил, что у исландцев обычно нет фамилий. Значит, у скандинавских богов тоже. «Одинсон» или «Лафейсон» - это отчество.

\- Тони, - ответил он. – Для тебя я просто Тони.


End file.
